


The Ballad of the Sun, the Prince and the Goddess

by coruscates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Gunner Yuri Plisetsky, Hero's Journey, Humor, Loose Final Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Magical Makkachin, Mentions of blood and gore, Mercenary Viktor Nikiforov, Mild Angst, Mostly Adventure, Romantic Subplot, Slow Burn, Some politics, This is a really Loose FF AU it doesn't really follow anything, Yuuri is a prince, but mostly a story about growing, get ready for Bard Chris, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscates/pseuds/coruscates
Summary: Most remarkable stories begin with the lowly protagonist, snoozing idly in their bed as the first few rays of light pour from their bedside window, urging the hero to wake. This mundane routine ultimately commences the beginning of what can only be called a hero’s journey.Yuuri had always wondered about a world where he was different, someone capable of doing amazing feats. Even with his princely status, he just never felt that he was strong enough to do anything for himself or even for others.However, the tides of fate turn against the world, and at that precise moment he was forced to decide:Be still and be safe or be brave and take the chance.This is the tale of a prince, a youth and a mercenary, thrown together in an adventure where they find strength, courage, and of course, love and life.





	The Ballad of the Sun, the Prince and the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is basically one of my two secret projects. I've always wanted to write a Fantasy AU especially since I am such a fantasy video game nerd (ugh I just can't help it). I've actually played most Final Fantasy games, Zelda games, Chrono Trigger, Dragon Age, Dark Souls...ok I'll stop listing now coz this is going to take forever. And yes, I'm a fan of LOTR and Harry Potter. I may consider making an actual playlist for this fic with game/fantasy music.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> By the way, thank you so much to Roa, who is always so very receptive of my screaming over everything and who pushed me and helped me make this AU come true. I love you so much beshie:(( We blobs stick together. Also thank you to @Vik and @whimsea (kc(shadhahvar) for reading through this chapter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. All of you helped me so much!
> 
> small note: Watch out for some game/fantasy references but I suggest reading through everything. Short explanations can be found at the end.

 

  
Most remarkable stories begin with the lowly protagonist, snoozing idly in their bed as the first few rays of light pour from their bedside window, urging the hero to wake. This mundane routine ultimately commences the beginning of what can only be called a hero’s journey.1

Our story, however, begins a lot differently but is still no less _remarkable_.

 

* * *

 

“Your highness, I beg to disagree.”

The court of Hionn was in the midst of a grueling discussion, finalizing the peace treaty between their beloved kingdom and the neighboring kingdom of Cadaan.

Both kingdoms had been embroiled in a territorial dispute way before the Katsuki’s ascension to the throne. In the past, Cadaan persistently ventured towards Hionn’s seas, salvaging resources from one of Hionn’s farthest islands. Obviously, this past history between the two kingdoms only served to irk the reigning leaders of the court, making them fearful of the possibility of a war.

Thus, the court had yet to be convinced of the benefits of the two kingdoms’ agreement.

“Cooperating with the likes of the Cadaans would only bring us more harm than good in the future.” One advisor was persistent at contesting the parameters and benefits of working alongside Cadaan. His words were tinged with subtle contempt toward the nearby kingdom, determined to do what was necessary to protect his own people.

The current situation was similar to any court discussion, conservatives and progressives debating passionately, hoping for the crown to favor their side.

“I agree with Chancellor Nanaki2.”One of the high advisors of the court spoke in agreement. “Your majesty, Cadaan society knows not of caring for the boons of nature. It is best we not tolerate this blatant attempt at misusing what the Goddess has bestowed upon us, what Great Amaterasu has assigned us to care for since time immemorial.”

“Exactly, Lady Yamamoto.” Governor Hiramatsu pitched in. “We, as a people and as servants of Amaterasu should prevent any dirty hands from taking what is meant to be shared, nurtured and protected.”

“Yes! Allowing Cadaan to get ahold of the materia3 mines would only spell trouble to us. We shouldn’t be too confident that they would use its magic for the greater good, and that also goes for our botanical and medicinal herbs.” High Counselor Uchiyama’s words prompted some of the court to nod with accord.

“Grand Advisor Oda, surely you think that this move would only allow Cadaan to seize control of our resources, draining us dry with nothing left? Surely you think that this guise of a peace treaty is nothing but a way to play us for fools?”

Grand Advisor Oda crossed his arms across his chest, head bowing down in contemplation.

“I am on the side of the King in this matter.” Grand Advisor Oda spoke firmly, his demeanor speaks of his faith in the King’s decisions. “It has almost been a century since Cadaan’s advances on Kodahiko. They’ve also signed an agreement 50 years ago to keep to their own territories with regards to resources _to which_  they have followed faithfully. In my opinion, this peace treaty is more of a formality rather than a reason to doubt Cadaan’s integrity.”

Grand Advisor Oda was met with silence, prompting him to continue on his point.

“Ever since the Leroys had come into power, Cadaan had taken the initiative to aid us after the devastation left by the Great Rift. Without their effort, saving each and every one of our people trapped under the debris would’ve been just a farfetched dream.”

Heads hung low at the mention of that ill-fated disaster. It had been a painful sight to all of Hionn when a high intensity earthquake tore their island in two. If it wasn’t for Cadaan’s hand, Hionn would’ve taken a longer time to recuperate. King Toshiya and the people of Hionn were immensely grateful for the aid they received.

“And we have to take into consideration the sudden increase of beasts within our territory. Our defenses are still ill-equipped to handle anything more dangerous than the lowest classes of Behemoths.” Advisor Mitsurou shook her head with disdain. “We are to concede that these beasts’ strength would only increase over time and they would never think to cease their advances on the Crystal  _especially_  if it is what feeds them more power in the first place.”

“Still, we should be wary of Cadaan’s intentions with our kingdom. They may only say that they would only want to gain a bit of access to our materia mines but who knows if Cadaan actually wants more.” Chancellor Nanaki stated, crossing his arms across his chest, worry etching across his features.

“If I may add to this discussion,” The way Crown Princess Mari spoke summoned the attention of all those in court. “It was stated in the revised clause of the treaty that Cadaan would also offer their services and technology for the use of quelling nefarious beasts. As well as a joint protection and rehabilitation program if ever disaster arises.”

Queen Hiroko smiled at her daughter’s words, her daughter never ceased to make her proud.

“And what of the marriage?” Lord Mamoru piped up. “As we have discussed the other day, marriage would serve to deepen our ties with Cadaan. Would it be wise for us to push through with it?”

The whole court was then shrouded in silence and contemplation.

King Toshiya’s clear voice broke the silence.

“Yes, the marriage would serve to entangle Hionn with Cadaan for years to come. I see no problem in strengthening our ties with a kingdom which had aided us in our time of need. I have met with the royal family and the court of the Leroys.” King Toshiya’s personal visit to Cadaan had been the talk in Hionn for weeks. “They have agreed to each of our conditions, so it is fair to say that Hionn as a kingdom should also agree to the  _reasonable_  conditions set by the Leroys.”

The court hummed in acknowledgement. The king then continued.

“I see that this also a perfect opportunity for a joint effort between the two kingdoms in fostering peace. Through marriage, trade could become more open between our kingdom and theirs, the exchange of knowledge would serve to increase as well as the security and safety of our people who work in Cadaan. From what the court has gathered, I see that there are far more benefits than detriments to this treaty.”

Majority of the court seemed to be convinced by the King’s words, some even nodded in deep agreement.

“And what of the Prince?”

All eyes shifted to Yuuri,  _Prince_  Katsuki Yuuri, second born to King Toshiya and Queen Hiroko, the star player in this peace treaty.

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel the urge to squirm in his seat.

Court never failed to make him feel queasy.

This was one of the times Yuuri wished he hadn’t been born as a Prince. The outright scrutiny and expecting stares did nothing but stir a sharp chill to run stiffly across his spine. Yuuri almost shifted in his seat in nervousness.

Queen Hiroko took the chance to speak, giving Yuuri some time to gather his thoughts.

Yuuri meets the eyes of his mother who smiles encouragingly at her son. Yuuri will forever be grateful Hiroko was his mother, she always had a keen sense on Yuuri’s feelings even if she sat across the room.

“That decision would ultimately fall to Prince Yuuri. If he so decides to agree to the marriage then everything is set. If he doesn’t we would have to renegotiate the terms with Cadaan once again.”

Everyone had their eyes glued on Yuuri, anticipating his answer.

Honestly, even before Yuuri had stepped into the court, he had long decided.

“I will push through with the engagement.” The words were rehearsed but were no less painful to say than when Yuuri first heard of his impending engagement.

Murmurs immediately sounded after he spoke.

Yuuri took a deep breath to compose himself, determined not to let the low whispers get to him.

“It is an honor to serve as the bridge which will allow Hionn to gain a strong yet faithful ally as well as the avenue which will allow Hionn to develop into a better kingdom for the greater good of our people.”

Yuuri’s answer was met with soft murmurs of agreement and acknowledgement.

‘Okay, I don’t need to speak any more than that, right?’ Yuuri tried as much as possible to keep his intake of breath subtle lest he have the court place him on the hot seat once more.

Mari smiled knowingly at her brother from across the room, her eyes glinting with pride and mirth.

“Even though Cadaan presents themselves as a trusted ally, we will continue to tread carefully with them as what should be expected in alliances. Hionn will stay vigilant for years to come, regardless of the outcomes of our decisions.” Mari spoke as if to assure the court that this pact with Cadaan will go through smoothly and with necessary caution.

“Since the talks on the peace treaty with Cadaan are now settled. This court is now adjourned.”

That was the day Yuuri’s fate was set in stone.

 

* * *

 

Lounging about under the cherry trees was one of Katsuki Yuuri’s favorite pastimes. It was the only place where he can allow himself to relax, letting the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms’ scent tickle his nose as he sat propped up against his favorite tree, a slim book settled in between his hands.

The cherry blossoms were among the many things Yuuri thought made his homeland beautiful.

In fact, his home boasted a wide array of eye-catching flora, blooming healthily due to the innate magic imbued in the soil of the island. The flowers painted Hionn in technicolour, something which Yuuri couldn’t help but look for whenever they traveled outside their territory.

Aside from the beautiful scenery, the healing hot springs were something Yuuri would always go to when he was stressed.

(Not to mention, how downright relaxing it was to fall asleep, laying back against a rock in the royal hot springs. To Yuuri, nothing else could be closer to  _paradise_.)

Taking in the sweet scent of the breeze, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness crash over him.

His departure from his home was  _imminent._

Since Crown Prince Leroy’s rank precedes his, Yuuri was to travel to Cadaan and live with him, the engagement itself tearing Yuuri away from his home and family.

‘Nothing would ever replace Hasetsu castle. Nothing.’

Sure, he may be allowed to come visit but returning to a cold, unfamiliar  _home_  just isn’t the same.

(‘It’s not home unless it smells like katsudon.’)

A few months ago, when the talks had just started with Cadaan, when Yuuri had first heard of the possibility of him being sent away, he couldn’t help but allow tears to gather in his eyes as he sniffled quietly against his mother’s chest as his parents explained to him softly the conditions of the treaty.

His mother’s cooing did nothing to abate the feeling of hopelessness that stirred inside Yuuri’s chest.

He was only 20.

He hadn’t even been formally presented to the public. No one except his family, the court and the castle servants know his face.

The sad truth was that he had  _no one_ outside of the castle walls.

No mother and sister to dote on him out of love or even out of worry.

No father to poke fun at him whenever he was free of his duties.

No friends to call on whenever he wanted someone to talk to.

And no Vicchan to hold on to whenever he felt as if the world is threatening to crash down on him.

Yuuri felt like he was about to be taken away from a sanctuary that never failed to keep him safe and  _loved_.

He felt helpless in his position, trapped in what could only be called the part of the worldly convention of a pawn in a grand game of chess. Even if the terms can be renegotiated, he knew that the possibility of Cadaan agreeing would be low. But such is the life of a monarch.

His main role in this whole peace treaty was to be the bridge, the birdie and the failsafe.

Minako, his bodyguard as well as tutor, would tell him ‘Yuuri, firstly, you are to bring the two kingdoms into cooperation. Second, you are to check on the ongoings of the Leroy’s court  _in case_ anything suspicious happens. Lastly, if something happens to you, you can bet our trust in Cadaan will forever be shattered and therefore irreparable.’

Minako painted his role to be noble. However, Yuuri only saw himself as a mere pawn.

What else could he be than one?

He was the second born, still young and naïve, still learning his way through court and the ways of the world. He was cripplingly anxious. His skill in magic still developing only up to the 2nd tier, a step behind the ranks of the students at the academy. He had no skills that were exceptional enough to be of use to his kingdom.

All in all, Yuuri knew there was nothing special enough about him to let him stay.

Sometimes, Yuuri couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if his family hasn’t been royalty. What if Katsuki Toshiyuki hadn’t risen up through the ranks even as scholar? What if he wasn’t able to prove his worth and capability to their kingdom?

_What if they had lead a normal life?_

Yuuri couldn’t deny that now he had formed some form of spite against his ancestor.

It was petty.

Yuuri  _is_  petty.

But what can he do? Even if he dreams of a different life, a life where he is given a chance to weave his own destiny and become  _something,_  the harsh reality is he would never have the chance to.

Yuuri couldn’t deny the fact that deep within him, he  _yearned_ to do great things.

If only he had been born as someone else entirely, someone  _stronger_ , someone  _braver_  and someone  _smarter_ , then maybe he could stay…or even be _free_.

But Yuuri was Yuuri. He hardly knows how to look out for himself outside the castle walls. He can’t fight against a horde of bandits and monsters without probably losing a limb. He was weak, too naïve and too trusting, the poster boy of an easy target.

Yuuri being Yuuri is probably why his family kept him within the palace walls for all of his life, fearing for his safety even in the midst of peace.

Yuuri had always thought that the reason why he wasn’t given a life of freedom was because he was too weak for it.

Admittedly, he himself didn’t even know what to do with the freedom he so envied.

Again,  _weak_.

Yuuri shook away his thoughts, erasing any residue of wishful thinking through his head as he tried to will his tears not to fall.

Despite his reluctance to the engagement, Yuuri knew that it has to be done.

He has to focus on what’s  _important._

So many lives had been sacrificed to keep the people safe from the monsters which plagued their island. Some severely injured with no hope for recovery. Some in deep comatose. And some which weren’t supposed to have been lost in the process.

It was the least Yuuri can do.

Yuuri heaved a sigh, relishing in the last week of his stay in Hionn.

With Yuuri’s wedding just around the corner, the past few days inside the castle had been hectic. The castle’s servants were fussing over their tasks, eager to please the arriving dignitaries, or in Yuuri’s case,  _his future in-laws and fiancé_.

“Your highness!” A familiar cheery voice called out to Yuuri, breaking him out of his trance.

“My Prince,” Yuuko said with a wink as she bowed down on one knee. “The king requests your presence in the throne room.”

“Yuu-chan…” Yuuri whined at Yuuko using his title, a pink tint spreading over his cheeks. His childhood friend never ceased to poke fun at him, knowing how embarrassed he gets whenever his friends called him his title.

“Aw, Yuuri. Let me have fun with calling you that for now. Who knows how long until we see each other again after this week.” Yuuko playfully poked Yuuri’s arm.

“Yeah…” Yuuri smiled sadly at his friend. Yuuko smiles back as she takes Yuuri’s hands into hers.

“Everything will be okay, Yuuri.” Yuuko tried to cheer him up. “Maybe Queen Hiroko and Mari will let me come with when they visit you.”

“I really hope so… No, I’m sure Okaa-san would be okay with it.” Yuuri smiled at his friend. He was sure this wouldn’t be the last time they see each other but then, it doesn’t make him miss her presence any  _less_.

“I do too! It can also be like a mini-vacation for me and Takeshi.” Yuuko spoke excitedly. “Even though we’ll be guarding you and your family 100% of the time—  you know usual Hionn Ninja duties— I’ll still be around to hang out with you whenever and support you 100%.”

“I’ll look forward to everyone’s visits.” Yuuri said, his expression thankful for his friend’s reassurance.

“Yeah! And Yuuri, you’ll never know, you might even make some new friends in Cadaan and maybe even fall in  _love_.” Yuuko poked him on his arm once again to which Yuuri answers with a blush. “Maybe you’ll meet someone like one of those characters you’ve always crushed on in those books you always read.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened at her words. It was just like Yuuko to bring up something so embarrassing about him when he was a child.

‘As if that’ll happen.’ Yuuri thought. ‘I have my duties, and I have to do my best.’

“I look forward to the stories you’ll tell me once you’ve settled!”

“I’m sure living in Cadaan will be interesting.” Despite Yuuri’s reluctance in this, he had already started to accept his fate. After all, even if it wasn’t how he wanted to live his life, there is bound to be at least something good. “I’ll try to write back often, Yuu-chan.”

“Now, since the obligatory teasing is out of the way, let me escort you to the throne room, Yuuri!” With a wink, Yuuko gestured Yuuri to follow her lead. She walked ahead of him in steady, soundless steps (something that she had gotten from years of training to become one of Hionn’s best ninjas) as Yuuri followed, taking in the sight of his childhood friend.

He’ll truly miss her.

To Yuuri, she was like a second older sister— though he did have that  _teeny_ crush on her when they were kids— and her husband, Takeshi was his pseudo-older brother. Both of them had managed to climb up the ranks of becoming top ninjas like their parents who also served the Katsuki Family for the past years. It was safe to say that their triplets would naturally follow in their footsteps, especially with how they seem to always be snooping around Yuuri.

It wasn’t Hasetsu Castle or Hionn itself that Yuuri would ultimately miss, it would be the people whom he had loved all these years.

As they continued on their way to the throne room, a somewhat elderly man stood waiting on the side, as if waiting for Yuuri’s arrival.

“Prince Katsuki, your highness, I am so pleased to finally meet you.” The old man bowed deeply to him. “I must say: it is an honor for me to officiate your wedding to Prince Jean-Jacques. I am honored to have been graced by the opportunity to bridge our two kingdoms in harmony.”

“It is also a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Yuuri bowed back in greeting. This must be the High Priest his parents had told him about.  _‘Yuuri, pay your respects to him as soon as you see him. He’s quite a busy man.’_  His mother had told him. The High Priest had arrived earlier at the castle to help with preparations for the wedding. “Thank you also for offering to officiate, High Priest Reginald. It is highly appreciated.”

“Prince Katsuki, anything for the future of Cadaan and Hionn.” The High Priest smiled sincerely as he bowed his head to Yuuri once again. “If you have any requests for the wedding, feel free to approach me your highness.”

“I think the preparations have been going well.” Yuuri complimented honestly. The castle was in a hustle but all the hectic preparations are serving to make Hasetsu castle more and more beautiful,  _regal,_  as each phase of decorating finished. “I really love the selection of flowers you have prepared for the wedding.”

The High Priest smiled widely at Yuuri’s comment. Yuuri could feel excitement and elation emanating from the elderly man.

The whole kingdom of Hionn had been excited for the wedding and especially for the celebrations right after.

The same could be heard about Cadaan as well.

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a wave of pressure crash down on him. His heart stopped in his chest. His breath caught in his throat.

He couldn’t afford to mess things up before, during and after the wedding. He’d rather not brew any sort of ill will between the two kingdoms and be sent back to Hionn only to be threatened by war from Cadaan. He has to keep appearances and count on his wits, allow Cadaan to trust Hionn for years to come.

He has to do everything he can to make his country safer and  _happier._

“Prince Katsuki, are you alright?” Yuuko’s soft voice brought him out of his trance.

“A-ah, yes. I am fine. Thank you.” Yuuri tried to compose himself. ‘I can do this.’ Yuuri thought. He can’t allow his thoughts to choke him once again. He’s gotten better, getting better. His nerves won’t stop him from becoming a good Prince.

“Is everything alright, your highness?” High Priest Reginald asked, brows knotted in worry.

“I’m fine, really. I just had a lot on my mind.” Yuuri said reassuringly, fiddling with his glasses unconsciously. He always had this habit of ‘fixing’ his glasses whenever he felt on edge.

“I hope you get some rest, your highness.” The High Priest advised. “These wedding preparations must be tiring you.”

“I’ll be fine, sir. Thank you for your concern.” Yuuri bowed to him in thanks.

“I pray for a good rest for you, Prince Katsuki.” The High priest gave him a soft pat on his shoulder before stepping away. “Now, I’d best return to helping prepare the decors at the main hall. Have a good day, your highness.”

“Have a good day as well.” Yuuri bade him goodbye.

As soon as the High Priest was out of sight, Yuuko placed a hand over Yuuri’s shoulder, studying her friend.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Yuuri?” Yuuko looked at him with worry. Yuuko was quite attuned to Yuuri’s moods, always ready to comfort him whenever he tries to dig himself into a hole.

“It’s just one of those moments, Yuu-chan.” Yuuri explained, twiddling his fingers absently.

“Hmm…I know!” Yuuko thought for a bit before she exclaimed. “Let’s pass by the kitchens and get some snacks. I’m sure it’ll help lift your mood up Yuuri! We can bring some for the King and Queen too.”

Yuuko was met with a short bout of silence.

“Do you think…there’ll be some katsudon left?”

“You’re the only person I know who calls katsudon a snack.” Yuuko gave a short laugh at her friend.

“It can be. No one ever said it can’t.”

 

* * *

 

“Looks like we’re done here, Yura.”

“Took you long enough, old man.” ‘Yura’ grunted, heaving his gun over his shoulder as he scowled at his partner. “I swear _I’d_  finish this fucking mission way faster if you weren’t always getting in my way.”

“Ah-ah Yuri, it wasn’t me who had their pouch stolen mid-battle.”

“Whatever, geezer.” Yuri’s scowl deepened, his irritation flaring up into anger at his mentor’s words. “I have more kills than you any day.”

“And yet, our clients come to _me_  for help instead.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aw, I’m thankful for you too, Yura.”

The sun shone down on the snowy fields of Draginnel valley, the snow starting to melt in shy greeting to spring. The area was tinged with white, animals and monsters alike covered with thin sheets of snow over their thickened fur. It was a short trek from the Draginnel outpost of western Ursais, a common place for monsters to spawn from the tainted aura spilling from the earth.

The two mercenaries had trekked to the valley since the break of dawn to vanquish the beast that had apparently stolen a couple of keys from the tavern head.

 _‘If he wasn’t stupid enough to bring them with him while he hunted then maybe the keys wouldn’t get stolen in the first place.’_ Yuri thought yesterday with a huff.

Only a few hours had passed since they (Yuri  _alone_ , initially) arrived at the valley, sword and gun ready for the inevitable battle they were about to face. Surprisingly, the cheeky goblin that had stolen the cavern keys was not only mischievous but also the leader of a group of goblins of the various kinds, capable of casting troublesome elemental spells.

Thankfully, Viktor had arrived after gaining more  _needed_  information about their mark (‘ _Always know as much information about your target before rushing, Yura. If I hadn’t come in time who knows how much time Makkachin would have needed to heal you up.’_ ), just in time before Yuri had fully expended his magic reserves. As soon he caught sight of the crowd, he immediately casted high tier spells sword aglow knocking back all the monsters in one single blow, his violet coat flapping from the wind generated from the impact.

The head goblin had almost escaped even after the devastating spells, bouncing tauntingly away from the two mercenaries.

In annoyance, Yuri raised his gun and shot the goblin clear in the head, the goblin falling down in a heap of its own blood before disappearing completely.

It was a usual day for them. They’ve built some sort of routine ever since Yuri had forced his way into Viktor’s life two years ago, practically forcing the older man to take him as an apprentice.

_‘I don’t look up to you or anything, got that? You are the least shady among those assholes, and I’m only doing this for grandpa.’ Thirteen year old Yuri’s eyes burned with determination. Viktor could feel the fire burning within the teen, eager to help aid his grandpa in paying for the maintenance of their weapons shop and his grandpa’s medicine._

_‘Ok, ok. I’ll tell you this before I officially take you in. I live to surprise.’ The young boy raised an eyebrow at this to which Viktor only smirks in amusement._

_‘To put it bluntly, don’t expect things to come easy.’ Viktor stated, his eyes gleaming, hinting a challenge at the boy._

_‘Tch, say that to my gun.’_

_‘Say that to my sword and magic.’_

_‘Whatever, old man.’_

_Viktor walked across the distance between them, his shadow looming over the younger in a blatant show of dominance._

_‘Remember, you’re the one who came to me.’ Viktor crossed his arms, challenging smirk ever present on his face. ‘If I don’t see you fit for my standards—‘_

_‘I’m not weak! Don’t you dare underestimate me!’ Yuri cut him off, fists clenched in unchecked fury. ‘Once you see me fight, you’d beg me to be your apprentice!’_

_‘I’ll look forward to it.’ Viktor placed a finger against his lips in amusement._

Yuri Plisetsky was someone who looked soft and delicate as freshly laden snow. The way he truly is, however, is the exact opposite.

Needless to say that Viktor’s life had become less routine than what it already was before. Before Yuri Plisestky’s entry, he had been taking numerous odd jobs ever since he was fourteen (dearest Yakov losing his hair each time Viktor went ‘missing’). When he had reached his 18th birthday, he had realized he had exceled in hunting down perilous monsters for a hefty price. (However, he still took on small time jobs like washing dogs, delivering letters and such.) As the years passed, he had cultivated a sparkling image for himself as one of the best on call mercenaries who had ever walked the lands of Ursais, eager to please his clients in _any_  way possible, the way he fought was as if he was painting art itself and the speed at which he finishes his tasks was beyond efficient.

Viktor would be lying if he didn’t admit that his job always made him feel a heady rush of excitement and achievement.

The cheers he gets at the taverns and town, the friendly (sometimes aggressive) challenges he received, and of course that rush of adrenaline whenever he fought in battle all filled Viktor with a form of addictive vigor ever since his reputation shot up.

At 24 years of age however, that heady feeling had dulled into a lackluster routine akin to waking up in the morning, brushing your teeth and eating breakfast.

It was  _boring_  and downright  _depressing._

If Viktor were to be honest, he was no longer doing this for himself, rather for the people who wanted him to.

It felt like he was  _trapped_.

Yuri’s presence only served to spark that one last rush in him. But as months pass, Viktor knew that Yuri himself had also fallen into habit, of course farther from Viktor’s own ever growing downward spiral.

But he had signed himself into this life, even if he had travelled to far lands before, there was just no spark no matter how hard he tried to look.

He was stumped and stuck on what seems to be the only thing that seems to make him feel  _something._

Sadly, not even Makkachin’s hugs could get him out of his rut.

This goblin was their first mark this month, and while it was a new experience, nothing felt exciting anymore. It felt more like a reminder of what Viktor’s life has come to be: fight, praise, and gold.

Taking a glance over at his partner, Viktor immediately took notice of the gash extending from Yuri’s elbow to his wrist. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything too nasty, and it looked shallow enough to only be a scratch.

“Makka! It seems that our Yura got cut up a bit.” Viktor whistled as he called out to his dear poodle who had been playing with some small white kitten-like moogles4 near the frozen lake, nosing over the backs of their batty wings in curiosity. “You know what to do.”

Makkachin trotted over to Yuri, circling around a few times before sniffing at the cut at his arm. To Yuri’s surprise, Makkachin tugged him down by the sleeve and proceeded to lay over him, moving a bit before settling comfortably.

“Ugh, it’s only a  _cut_  you don’t have to lay over me jeez. I didn’t get stabbed or something.” Yuri’s tone was far from demeaning, instead it holds a subtle tone of affection for the dog. A few seconds after Makkachin laid herself over the gunner, a green light emanated from the dog, slowly wrapping Yuri in an aura of green, the cut on his arm closing quickly as if it wasn’t even there at all.

“Thanks.” Yuri gave Makkachin a short pat on the head to which he was replied with a bright bark and a lick across his cheek.

There was a very small hint of a smile— though Yuri would never admit it— etched on the youth’s face as he watched the poodle trot cheerfully to her owner.

“Good Makka.” Viktor cooed as he scratched behind Makkachin’s ears. “Best,  _best,_   **best**  Makka. Such a good dog.”

“Hey, Viktor!” A low voice bellowed from behind them accompanied by the sound of hurried heavy steps falling against the snow.

Viktor and Yuri turned around and was greeted by the sight of their fellow mercenary, Georgi Popovich, a man who specialized in the art of dark magic. (The man was also notorious for sobbing loudly at the tavern whenever he was dumped.  _‘Anya, I loved you so much! My dearest Anya what do I have to do to win back your love? Anya, Anya, why have you forsaken me?’_ )

“Ah, if it isn’t Georgi.” Viktor greeted their friend with a light wave.

Georgi was already heaving when he had approached the two mercenaries, his breath coming out in shallow pants as he clutched his knees to prevent himself from falling over in exhaustion.

“What’s the rush, Georgi?” Viktor asked, offering a drink to their overexerted friend.

“There’s a new posting at the White Bear. Apparently, the client is willing to pay a real huge sum for it. And that’s for every mercenary regardless of how many sign up which means— “

“No splits...” Viktor continued in surprise.

“Everyone is raving over it!” Georgi waved his arms in emphasis. “Some are actually trying to hide the posting for themselves too though…”

“What!?” Yuri jumped up in excitement, already bracing himself to run to the tavern. “Viktor! Come on! Let’s—“

“I think we’ll pass for now.” Viktor said plainly.

“WHAT.”

“Aw, it’s a pretty rare posting though. Are you sure, Viktor?” Georgi asked. It was unlike Viktor to turn down something as prestigious as that.

“We have too much on our plate.” Viktor waved his hand dismissively.

“Ok then, Viktor…” Georgi raised an eyebrow at Viktor’s words before slowly turning back to the way he came. “I’ll best be going then, who knows how things have gone down back at the White Bear. I’ll see you two later!”

After waiting for Georgi to be out of earshot, Yuri turned to his mentor, glaring at him with utmost intensity.

“Okay, geezer, you better give me a good enough reason  _why_  we’re turning that down. I’m not taking that lame excuse you just told Georgi.”

“Yura, you still have much to learn.” Viktor patted him on the back as he went to collect some loot from their kills.

“Stop with the bullshit and just get straight to the point, old man.” Yuri crossed his arms with impatience.

“Requests like that are something to be wary of Yuri.” Viktor started vaguely.

“And?”

“Anybody aiming to hire a huge number of mercenaries at a high price is someone to be wary of to be precise.” Viktor stated, his sea blue eyes steeled as he continued his thoughts. “People like that are up to something no good. We mercenaries can hold down a mission vanquishing multiple heavily perilous beasts on our own. Gathering many of us with the power to do so in this era only means that this client’s agendas are not something we should align ourselves with.”

“Tch, that’s still a lot of money blown out of the water.” Yuri answered, his frustration already having cooled down from Viktor’s explanation.

“So we work it off with other requests.” Viktor piped up happily as he offers a treat to his poodle. “That’s all there is to it. Right, Makka?”

Makkachin, of course, answered with an enthusiastic bark.

“Fine, fine.” Yuri followed Viktor’s lead as they started their journey back to town. “But _I_  get to choose which one we’ll take next time.”

“As you wish.” Viktor smiled to himself.

Admittedly, to Viktor at least, even if they miss the opportunity on this prestigious request, they’ll definitely have better days to come.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had finally come.

It was the day Yuuri would finally wed Crown Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy and symbolically forge an alliance between Cadaan and Hionn.

It would be the start of a new phase in Yuuri and the two kingdom’s lives.

Before the break of dawn, Yuuri was woken up in his quarters, his attendants ready to fuss over him as he tried to regain a semblance of awareness. Minako, of course, was the one who had rolled him awake wrapped in his blankets.

_“Yuu-uuri, wake up.”_

_Yuuri stirred for a bit before he went back to sleep._

_“Yuuri…don’t make me drag you out of it.”_

_Yuuri slept on._

_“You are a prince to be wed, now get out of your blankets!”_

Soon, his mother followed inside his room with an armful of some accessories (family heirlooms most likely) for the ceremony along with Mari who brought over his wedding kimono, a beautiful blue ensemble lined with silver, accentuating the cranes sewn into the cloth.

“Who would’ve thought that my own brother would beat me first at tying the knot?” Mari said playfully, watching her brother blink blearily at everyone around him.

“It’s not really me who’s tying the knot at the end of the day.” Yuuri said lowly, attention divided as his attendants started to clean around his room.

“Of course, Cadaan and Hionn are truly the ones who are getting married today.” Minako spoke as she gestures some of the staff to bring in the family’s breakfast. Unfortunately, Yuuri’s father wouldn’t be able to join due to finalizing arrangements with King Leroy. “We’re just symbols anyway, showing the people that they’re coming together.”

“It still stands though. My little brother is getting married at the ripe age of twenty.” Mari ruffled Yuuri’s hair affectionately, earning her a small smile from her brother.

“This is such a big step for our Yuuri.” Hiroko patted her son on the cheek fondly.

“Yeah it is.” There were so many words left unsaid between the three of them but their mere presence the moment Yuuri woke up served to speak volumes of what they would have wanted to say.

It was just like that in their family, actions being the most effective way to show what they felt.

Yuuri blinked a bit more, trying to let his eyes focus on the image of his mother and sister standing at his bedside.

Taking note of Yuuri’s slight discomfort, Hiroko then walked over to the bedside table, retrieving Yuuri’s glasses and pushing it onto his hand.

Yuuri whispered a soft ‘thank you’, his heart filling with warmth from his family’s actions.

It was at this moment Yuuri realized that this may be the last time they would be able to dote on him freely before he leaves for Cadaan tonight.

Yuuri didn’t realize that the thought itself made his smile turn into a sullen line.

He was going to miss them, no matter how hard he would try not to.

Hiroko gave him a pat again on the cheek, smiling comfortingly at her son. Her brown eyes held deep tenderness, something that never failed to make Yuuri feel at ease.

“Now, now. It’s your big day today.” Hiroko said as she gestured for him to get out of bed. “We’re serving katsudon at the banquet later but you won’t be able to eat it if you’ve no energy. Come on, let’s eat.”

They sat together in Yuuri’s sitting room, chatting a bit as they ate breakfast together as the staff prepared Yuuri’s bath and arranged Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri’s family had always eaten together, spacing out their duties to make enough time to eat together for every meal of the day. Now, this breakfast with his mother, sister and mentor would be something Yuuri wouldn’t be able to experience for a long while. A comforting sense of routine which never failed to warm the inside of his chest.

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel that everything was bittersweet.

“Yuuri, go on, eat a bit more.” Hiroko insisted Yuuri eat to his heart’s content. After all, he had a long day ahead of him. “We had your favorites made just for you.”

“Yeah, I will Okaa-san.” Yuuri proceeded to pick another sausage and stuffed it into his mouth happily.

Yeah, he’ll definitely miss the food here too.

“Too bad, Yuu-uuri. You won’t have me around to sneak around food for you when you go to Cadaan.” Minako teased Yuuri, poking at his stomach. Minako, despite her _somewhat_  stern demeanor, always caved into Yuuri’s wishes even if he dared not voice them. “I’m sure you’ll find your way anyway. You’re smarter than you let on, after all.”

“Hm, I remember he almost convinced me he got lost in the castle once, but he was only sneaking in Vicchan.” Mari recounted with a smirk. “Almost got me there, Yuuri. If Vicchan hadn’t barked, I would’ve just let you go wandering around all covered in mud.”

“I guess Vicchan wanted to meet you as soon as possible.” Yuuri chuckled at the memory.

“That sweet Vicchan.” Hiroko smiled, her smile resembling at of Yuuri’s. There was no denying that Yuuri took after his mother in almost every way. “I’m sure Vicchan would’ve wanted to go with you to Cadaan, Yuuri. The whole world knows how often that puppy followed you everywhere you go.”

“Vicchan was such a spoiled pup, courtesy of his owner.” Mari piped up, throwing a glance to her brother whose cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. “Be sure not to spoil your husband too though, Yuuri.”

“Mari-neesan!” Yuuri’s face turned into an embarrassing shade of red.

“Oh,  _him_.” Minako said boredly. She had already met the Crown Prince when she had escorted Toshiya to Cadaan for the treaty talks. Needless to say, she wasn’t exactly impressed. “All I can say, is that he’s…quite a character.”

“Don’t make it sound like I have to worry about him too, sensei.” Yuuri spoke, a small tinge of nervousness wrapped around his words. He really didn’t know what to expect of his husband to be. There was only so much he can gather from hearsays and gossip about the crown prince of Cadaan.

“Eh, I’m sure you can handle him. He just needs some getting used to.”Minako waved off Yuuri’s nerves. “Besides, it’s not like you’re _required_  to like him. Just be  _civil_ with him.”

“Ok, then.” Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, Yuuri. You’ll be fine.” Minako tried to reassure Yuuri. “Even if Cadaan’s court may be full of hyenas, you’ll be alright.”

“Eh? I thought their court was relatively stable?” Mari asked, her eyebrows raising at Minako’s words.

“Well, not really. Compared to ours at least.”

“What? Wow.”

The more they discussed about Cadaan’s court, the more Yuuri wanted to hide under a rock. So much for relaxing on his biggest day. Hearing more about Cadaan’s court seemed to make Yuuri feel woozy, the pressure trying to shortcircuit his brain. He was supposed to stand his ground against people who probably could care less about Cadaan. He has to do well.

“Oh, Yuuri…You’ll be fine.” Minako gave Yuuri a pat on his shoulder. “You’re my student after all. You’re prepared for this. Trust me.”

“Thank you, Minako-sensei.” Yuuri smiled gratefully at his mentor.

“And besides, Otou-san, Okaa-san and I will be right here if you need us.” Mari said, her expression soft as she reminded her brother of their presence would be there whenever he would need it. “Write to us anytime, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt the nervousness fade away a bit, allowing warmth to rest in his heart as looked at the faces of the people most important to him.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, Yuuri was immediately ushered to the baths while everyone else made final preparations on his ceremonial robes.

As soon as Yuuri was done with his time in the hot springs (he almost fell asleep since he was so full), the staff started to wrap him in his attire for the day, meticulously tying each knot tightly and neatly.

As each layer was placed on him, Yuuri continuously started to feel the notion of his marriage sinking in right into his core. As if each layer of cloth threatened to make him collapse onto his knees. A metaphorical chain to the life he would live after this day.

Once the base of his clothing was done with, his mother approaches him from behind, helping him into his wedding kimono.

Yuuri felt as if he was a child again. Despite what people may think, his mother tended to him each day. The way his mother was careful with dressing Yuuri in his kimono made him feel a wave of nostalgia, as if he was ten once again, his clothes covered in grassy stains as his mother carefully wiped the dirt off his cheeks.

This moment would be something he would cherish for as long as he lives.

Once the kimono was on, what was left was the obi.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this, Yuuri?” His mother stood behind him, starting to tie the obi neatly into a bow at his waist.

“I’m sure, Okaa-san.” Yuuri spoke firmly, though on the inside his stomach flipped repeatedly, nausea slowly working up his veins. “I can’t really turn back now.”

‘Not like I have anything else to do anyway.’ Yuuri thought, a thought which he immediately tucks away in the farthest recesses of his mind.

“Yuuri, even if you back out now we won’t hold it against you.” Hiroko’s soft voice comforted her son as she started to brush back his raven locks away from his face.

As Yuuri gazed at his reflection, he could hardly believe that the man staring back at him was himself. He was beautiful, a vision one might see only once in a lifetime. His raven hair was styled neatly away from his face. His eyes shone subtly under the light, and his lips were full and a healthy shade of pink. His crown sat atop his head, as if he was always meant to wear it. And the royal blue kimono made him look as regal as he had ever been.

Yuuri never imagined he could even look like this.

In the mirror, he could see Minako, his sister and mother’s faces smiling proudly at him, eyes slightly glassy as they looked on.

“Whatever happens, Yuuri.” Hiroko squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders fondly. “We’ll always be proud of you.”

“I’ll make you proud, Okaa-san.”

“You already did, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

From under his cloak he looks up warily at his husband to be.

Even though it was his wedding day, Hionn’s traditions still required his features to remain hidden until he came of age where his presentation to the public will be celebrated by all. A tradition reminiscent of how the goddess Amaterasu revealed herself to the people.

Yuuri had never been in such a big event in public all his life. Even during the famous Winter Festivals, Yuuri (and Mari when she was younger) was hidden away from the public’s eye. He didn’t even stand beside his parents and sister when they formally opened and closed the event.

This experience was something entirely new to him.

Needless to say, Yuuri’s anxiety had shot up as soon as the ceremony started.

Yuuri tried to focus his attention on his fiancé, studying the face of his husband-to-be as an attempt to redirect his thoughts. The Crown Prince was good-looking, with his black hair and light blue eyes complementing his angular face. His appearance, however, doesn’t exactly say much about his personality.

The crown prince eventually caught Yuuri staring, and immediately winked at him as if confident that Yuuri was enjoying the view.

Yuuri could only blink back blankly.

It seemed that Jean-Jacques Leroy had quite the confidence.

Yuuri shifted subtly in his place, taking his eyes off his fiancé as he looked back down, deciding to instead count the number of stitches sewn into his kimono.

He and his fiancé stood face to face in front of the High Priest who continued to drone on about the union of the two kingdoms and so on. If Yuuri was to be frank, he really wanted this to be over and done with. Not only were the keen stares of the populace making him feel uncomfortable but the way the Royal Family of Cadaan along with their court looked at him made him feel weak in the knees.

It was as if they were assessing  _everything_  about Yuuri.

And for some reason, it irked Yuuri in such a  _dreadful_  way.

But Yuuri did his best to maintain his composure.

He was a Prince.

He was the representative of Hionn.

‘I don’t want to mess up. I have to do my best.’ was the thought that Yuuri repeatedly chanted in his head. Even if it did almost nothing to ease his nerves, it served as an ample enough distraction from the way his gut swirled uncomfortably in his stomach.

But of course, his own thoughts manage to betray him one way or another.

What if Yuuri did mess up?

What if he accidentally incites a war between his kingdom and Cadaan?

What if he gets sent back to Hionn and chaos falls on his kingdom?

The possibilities were endless, and Yuuri’s thoughts continued to run on tangents as the seconds passed by.

Yuuri almost forgot to breathe whilst standing at the altar and stewing in his thoughts.

“Prince Katsuki.” The high priest’s voice broke Yuuri out of his reverie. Yuuri almost made an audible gasp as he returned to his senses.

“Do you take Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in bad times and in good, to bring together the kingdoms of Cadaan and Hionn in unity?”

Yuuri took a deep breath before mechanically answering.

“I do.”

“The kingdom of Cadaan and the kingdom of Hionn, take pride and celebrate. We are now and forever united as one!”

The crowd gathered outside the castle roared with applause. Instruments sounded loudly, following the beat of the drums as everyone stood up in celebration.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rang throughout the whole area, shaking everyone out of their celebration. Smoke started to emerge from the castle, alarming all the guards and ninjas hiding within the castle walls.

Yuuri, Hiroko and Mari huddled together with Minako, bracing themselves from imminent danger. Toshiya stood beside them, the royal guards and royal nins ready to protect them.

Yuuri stood frozen, watching in horror as a fire emerged in his sight mingling in the smoke.

Another explosion sounded, this time it occurred outside the castle walls, prompting all the townspeople to run in fear.

Screams sounded everywhere as more explosions occurred. Some even hurting those within vicinity, blood pooling around their bodies, with some lucky enough to only nurse some scratches as they continued running. Children clutched tightly onto their parents as everyone struggled to find a safe place to stay. Most were fleeing to the portal gates, desperate to get away from all the destruction. However, Cadaan soldiers blocked their way, their weapons pointed menacingly at the townspeople.

They were surrounded,  _trapped._

Royal guards immediately arrived at the scene, brandishing their weapons as they ready for battle. As soon as the first guard struck back, an all-out fight ensued, weapons clanged against each other as magic was casted repeatedly at the enemy.

As the fight raged on, the people were ushered to safer grounds.

Guards and soldiers everywhere did everything they could to stand their ground against Cadaan’s forces. However, the sheer number of Cadaan’s men was starting to overwhelm them. Cadaan’s mettle was too much for the Hionn to handle.

Even with the help of the mages and knights in training, Cadaan’s force still managed to topple them effortlessly, severely injuring all those who dared to fight, slashing at them until they could no longer hold a weapon to defend themselves.

The mages continued to heal those who are still conscious, desperate to defend their kingdom and their fellow countrymen. They continuously drained their magic reserves, ceaselessly casting powerful spells at their attackers, trying to buy time for themselves and their kingdom.

At this very moment, there was no place in Hasetsu that wasn’t in utter chaos.

As the chaos continued, Cadaan’s ruling head looked on Hionn’s people with pity, arms crossed behind his back.

“How dare you!” King Toshiya was filled with anger, his hands immediately conjuring a spell to cast at Alain Leroy.

The Leroys’ guards immediately deflected the spell with their reinforced shields, pointing their weapons at Toshiya, challenging him to make a move.

Suddenly, smoke surrounded the castle balcony, the sharp sound of swords unsheathing filled the scene.

The royal guards along with Takeshi immediately moved to make a protective stance in front of the king but were stopped before they could move by the other guards Cadaan brought with them.

“What of our agreement, Alain!? Was the peace treaty just a ruse for all this!?”

“Toshiya, all I can say to you is I’m doing this for Cadaan’s sake. Surely, you as a fellow ruler would understand.”

“Understand what exactly!? You’ve betrayed us, killed our people and dare usurp the throne! And you expect us to understand!?  _You bastard_!” Mari struggled from Hiroko’s hold, trying to break free, her eyes filled with unadulterated fury.

“You’d understand that most rulers would do anything for the greater good of their kingdom.” King Alain Leroy stepped closer to Toshiya, unsheathing his sword and pointing it right at the King’s neck.

“And yet even knowing that you still draw your blades against us.” Toshiya calmly stated, his hands behind his back slowly starting to conjure a spell to bring him away from the sword’s sharp edge.

“Ha, you have no need to worry about what will happen to us, Toshiya. Our kingdom is our priority…yours however is a  _threat._ ” Crown Prince Jean-Jacques now stood behind him, the sharp sound of his blade being unsheathed “Those who keep  _power_  for themselves should  _never_  be trusted. That is the sad truth of your kingdom, King Katsuki.”

“It can’t be…no one was supposed to know about— “

“The Solaricyte? The Gift of the Goddess Amaterasu?”

“You— “

“There was a tale of a kingdom whose people were so loved by a goddess whose light cleanses the earth and brings forth renewed, invigorating energy to the world thus allowing new creatures, plants and magic to come to life.” King Leroy started.

“However, the goddess needed to return to the realm of the gods, her fellow deities already urging her to return to the plane as soon as possible.” His voice took on a sad tone, befitting the plight of the goddess.

“The goddess didn’t want to return so soon, however, she was bound by her duties as a deity and must attend to her worldly duties for the rest of her existence.  So the goddess, with all the love she can muster, left the people a gift, something to protect them and nurture them for eons to come.” Alain’s eyes shone bright at his own words.

“A gift that was also meant to be protected and nurtured in return.” King Leroy pointed his sword closer to Toshiya, a mere breath away from the skin of his neck.

“I think that you must know that I, King of Cadaan, along with my people do not trust such power to be taken care of by such incapable, untrustworthy hands.”

“We have never betrayed Cadaan, Leroy.” King Toshiya contested against Leroy’s words. “Hionn is and always will be a kingdom of peace, love and trust— “

“I’m sorry, your  _majesty_ , but that trust has been broken since the moment you and your people omitted the existence of the crystal. Your kingdom is not what you claim it to be.”  Leroy continued on his jest. “After all, why should we trust a kingdom  _hiding_  something so  _harmless_  from the world? Was it so  _insignificant_  that other kingdoms need not know it? I beg to differ, King Katsuki.”

“Hiding its very existence was already a cause for concern especially with the sheer power that crystal holds.” King Leroy’s eyes were cold and accusing, his hand never wavering its hold on his sword. “ _Especially_  considering the fact that  _only_  the royal family and its constituents are allowed to know of its existence.”

King Toshiya was speechless.

“You should be happy. I am merely taking away a heavy burden off your shoulders, Toshiya.” Alain Leroy spoke as he gestured his men to corner the Katsukis. “No longer would you need to hide from the world.”

“We have nothing to hide, King Leroy.” Toshiya stated. “Everything that Hionn did was for the greater good of the world.”

“And what greater good it is to keep this power to yourselves along with whatever plans you have with it. Guards take them away.” King Leroy bit out coldly before turning around to his son.

“JJ, do what you must and proclaim the news to all of Hionn.”

“Let this be known as the day of Cadaan’s triumph, and the beginning of a new era!” Crown Prince Leroy lifted his blade to the sky, proclaiming Cadaan’s glory to all of Hionn.

The remaining townspeople looked in horror as they ran away from the plaza, fleeing for their safety from the bloodshed occurring right before their eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the Cadaan guards pushed them deeper into the castle, more of Hasetsu’s ninjas make their appearance, disarming some of the guards and knocking them out.

The Royal Family started to make their escape. They ran as fast as they could, trying to outrun the guards trailing persistently behind them.

The ninjas did their best to slow them down, throwing shurikens and daggers at their pursuers. However, once they turned at a corner they were met with more guards, heavily armed, magic steadily seeping out of their weapons.

“Subdue them!”

One guard wielding a sword rushed towards Yuuri, however, Minako blocked his way, brandishing her rapier as she disarmed the man. As the guard fell to his feet, he raised his hand and casted Fire, doing whatever it took to take down Minako.

Before the spell could reach Minako, Hiroko casted a reflective spell on all of them, allowing all magic casted on them to bounce back on their assailants.

The Fire spell predictably bounced back to the guard, burning part of his arm as he swung his sword lamely at Minako. Minako immediately drove a knee to his stomach, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Mari casted Wind spells repeatedly, trying to push the guards back as much as possible whilst casting Blizzard to trap them against the walls.

“Yuuri, take one of their swords. You have nothing on you right now. We can’t have you getting hurt.” Minako said as she casted Thunder to rain down on her opponent.

Yuuri picks up one of the guards’ longswords, wielding it in his right hand as he blocked a swing from one of the undefeated guards. He immediately casts a wind spell to push him back, right into Yuuko’s trajectory. Yuuko’s shuriken effectively knocking out the guard.

Unfortunately, more of Cadaan’s soldiers have caught up to them, outnumbering them by a dozen.

“Yuuko, we have to split up. I’ll hold them off here.” Takeshi quickly dodged a spear.

“Takeshi! Don’t be stupid, you can’t possibly take all of them on your own!” Yuuko helped one of the other ninjas as they took out some guards getting too close to the Royal family.

“I’ll be fine. I promise I’ll rendezvous with you after.” Takeshi assured.

“That’s a promise then. The girls and I still need their Papa around, after all. Now, open your hand.” Yuuko threw a light green orb into his hand, the orb glowed brightly as it landed in Takeshi’s palm. “Use it, it’ll help you fend them off for a while.”

Takeshi allowed the materia orb to seep into his hand, arming him with powerful wind magic.

“Alright.” Takeshi said as he turned his attention to the guards who were ready to pierce their swords right through him. “Get to safety, your majesties!”

Their party made haste to the lower floors of the castle, making their way towards the secret passages.

In each direction Yuuri looked, his sight was met with splashes of blood splattered on the walls of the castle. Bodies lay against the walls, injured soldiers hung onto their lives as they fought to keep them safe.

It was  _horrifying._

So many lives were lost, so many of his people were injured.

So many innocents trying to find sanctuary within the chaos in Hionn.

His gut wretched uncomfortably, threatening to make him vomit. Yuuri swallowed it down. None of them have the luxury of time to shake in fear. Not when so many are fighting for their safety and for their kingdom.

As soon they reached the lowest floors of the castle, King Toshiya stopped and gestured for them to move on without him, earning him looks of shock and disbelief.

“But your majesty!“ One of the ninjas exclaimed, afraid of what may befall the king if he so stayed inside the castle.

“I’ll remain here and protect the crystal.” Toshiya stated firmly, his resolve remaining unwavered. “It’s my duty as King.”

“Toshiya…” Hiroko looked at her husband with worry etched in her features.

“It’s my duty. After all, only I can protect it now.” Toshiya wrapped his wife in a quick hug before patting the heads of his children fondly. “All of you must go on, save and protect those you can.”

“Your majesty…”

“I’ll be fine. I know I am strong enough to hold them back.” Toshiya calmly said with a smile.

“Otou-san…” Yuuri and Mari said in unison, concern for their father welling inside their hearts.

The King merely smiled at them.

He then turned to Yuuri, taking his son’s hand into his.

“Yuuri, I want you to have this.”

“But Otou-san, this is—“

“A very important family heirloom.”

“Only someone worthy can protect it.” Toshiya cradled Yuuri’s hand in between his as he gazed at Yuuri imploringly. “I trust you with this with all my heart, Yuuri. I know you’re capable of almost  _anything_. I know you can do it.”

“Now, go! Before more come after you.”

With one last look at Toshiya, all of them proceeded to make haste, running towards the exit before the guards could catch up to them, leaving the king to fend for himself.

As they neared the hidden exit gate, Yuuri looked back at his home, all shambled up in ruins, slathered with the blood and screams of Hionn’s guards, trading their lives all for the sake of defending their kingdom.

A kingdom on the verge of burning down under the hands of an unlikely foe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter!  
> (Can anyone guess how I came up with the kingdom and town names? I think it's fairly obvious tho lmao)  
> Comments, criticism and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> scream with me on [ tumblr ](https://intvicates.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Notes:  
> 1- This is a reference to Nintendo’s The Legend of Zelda franchise, wherein the protagonist/hero, Link almost always awakes from sleep at the very beginning of the game. It’s like a recurring gag at this point.  
> 2- Nanaki is the real name of Red XIII. A quadruped ‘wolf-like’ character from Final Fantasy VII. He is known to hold a high position of leadership in his tribe. Trivia/spoiler: He was forced to mate with one of the main female human protagonists in the story. Scientists’ POV: you know, bestiality to make the perfect being??  
> 3- Materia are magic stones encasing various spells. It originates in Final Fantasy VII in which it plays a huge part in its battle system. They’re easy to incorporate into the story so I chose  
> this as the magic system instead.  
> 4- [ Moogles](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Moogle_\(race\)) are cat-like creatures with (usually) a red pompom suspended over their heads with an antenna. They usually float (but they can walk too) using their little bat wings. They’ve served various roles in the games such as NPCs, summons, shops, etc.


End file.
